


Complications

by Zilentdreamer



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the caves. Obviously we're going to end up stumbling into something besides bandits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Hawke eyes the cave opening, fingers drumming against his belt as he listens for any sound; a scuff of boots on stone, a too-loud rustle, anything that would give away the presence of life. So far he's seen and heard nothing, but there is a steady itch between his shoulder blades that makes him think of that time in the mines. That had not been pleasant.

"You know, Hawke, we don't have to do this."

Arms crossed over his breast plate, Hawke looks at Varric. The dwarf is not impressed with his dark stare, only smiles, as if he finds Hawke's attempt at a glare amusing. It's annoying since Hawke knows he's intimidating, has sent grown men running with only a look. He thinks it might be a dwarf thing.

"The man paid us and unlike a certain someone, I am no thief."

Varric's smile only grows. "Of course, Hawke. In that case, I'm pretty sure our employer insisted that this was to be a rush job. Any reason we're still standing out here?"

Hawke's gaze cuts back over to the cave opening, a mouth gaping in the side of the mountain. "We're going into the caves."

"After bandits," Fenris adds disdainfully. Hawke isn't really sure why he dislikes bandits so much. His hatred of slavers is well, obvious, in a homicidal glowing kind of way, which kind of applies to mages as well. Hawke supposes Fenris considers bandits a waste of his time. Better to fight slavers or mages. Although he also seems partial to dark spawn when they get ambushed by them.

"I was not aware you held a fear of enclosed spaces, Hawke." Aveline stops eying Varric suspiciously long enough to look Hawke over with concern. He knows she likes Varric well enough, but she seems to think that as long as she keeps an eye on Varric, she can keep the stealing to a minimum.

Varric usually just considers it an extra challenge.

"I'm not." Hawke sighs. "It's the caves. Obviously we're going to end up stumbling into something besides bandits." He looks at the others with a raised brow. "When have we ever been in and out of the caves without complications?"

They think it over, and in the ensuing silence Hawke see's Fenris' brighten once he realizes the odds of fighting something other than bandits. At least someone is happy.

"We'll be fine, Hawke," Aveline says, the others echoing her assurance. Which Hawke would find more comforting if any one of them had started walking towards the cave. Instead they all stayed right where they were, making a point of letting him enter the cave first.

Resigning himself to the inevitable Hawke starts toward the cave entrance, Fenris fast on his heels, as if he thinks sticking close will give him first stab at whatever they stumble into. As Hawke steps past the threshold into the cool damp, he hears Varric murmur behind him, "Here there be dragons."

"You'd better hope not Varric, because if we end up fighting dragons I'm am feeding you to them."

There's a rusty chuckle from Aveline.

Fenris mutters under his breath, "Better dragons than bandits."


End file.
